Sotika: Daughter of Bardock
by Shayna Riddle
Summary: The story of a saiyajin girl (the sister of Kakerott) and her struggle to avenge the death of her father and find her place in the Universe.
1. Default Chapter Title

Sotika Daughter of Bardock  
Prologe  
Tention was high on both sides of the door. Hundreds of men stood waiting each one know what would happen to them when the Sayajins came through. Every man there expected to die, but it was for Lord Freiza that they died. It was an honourable death, but they were still afraid. A stale silence hung in the air.  
  
Lord Freiza always knew this day would come. he had been very proud of how he'd handeled the Sayajin situation. He was thrilled when he'd found a race of people that could capture a planet in such a short amount of time, and they were more then willing to sell it. But he had also been quick to see their power, and though it was nothing compared to him one thing made him feel uneasy. They had a lengend about a super-sayajin, one who would have infinate power. It was a long shot but he wasn't going to risk it, Freiza worked to hard to rule this universe to loose it to a bunch of monkeies. And so he had enslaved them, so slowly they didn't realise it was happening until it was to late. But Now King Vegeta and his peskey side kick Bardock were leading a revolution.  
  
With a huge blast the silence was shattered, and the door broke open. Rebels poured into the ship shooting every man in sight. "This way men!" called their leader.  
  
With in minuets the rebels had gained control and headed toward the captain room were Freiza resided. In this room Freiza sat with is best men at his side. Drinking as he looked out the window at the awesome scene the rebel created. The Planet Vegeta, glowing in the darkness and it's moon hazy in the distance. It was normally a beautiful sight. But cluttering this scene were the rebels more numerous then the stars and each one willing to die for the cause. Just then the doors opened.  
  
"It's over Freiza we've come to take back what's ours!" the leader shouted Freiza turned to greet his guests. "My dear King Vegeta. What do you hope to accomplish by this?" he asked "even now your men are blue in the face at the thought of facing me" The King turned to his troops only to find that Freiza was correct. "Fine!" he shouted "Then I'll take you on my self! I WANT MY SON BACK!!!!!" There was a bright flash of light and a cry of pain as King Vegeta fell to the floor  
  
In the hull of Freiza's ship a young Sayajin boy sat. He stared at the walls, something was wrong. "I miss my Dad" he though to himself  
  
Freiza got up to examine the body on his floor. No question about it he was dead. He looked up to see the others shaking. "Don't worry men. I'll let you join your king" he said as he blasted the rest of them. Freiza then turned to the window. He had better finish them all off while he had the chance. "I'd better go finish the job then." he said "Your going to kill all of them?" Zarbon asked "But of course if one rebels they all will." Freiza grinned "You know monkey see monkey do."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the moon farthest from the panet quiet a diffrent scene was taking place. Two Sayajins, a father and a daughter, were Sayajins their good-byes. "But Daddy I want to go with you." said the girl She was about six years old. Rather short even for her age, with long dark hair. She looked up at here father with intence eyes begging not be left out of the fight. Not again.  
  
Her father looked down at her. "She looks just like her mother" he thought He'd been fighting for a long while and it was certainly showing. "I'm sorry dear it's not safe." he expained  
  
"But I trained hard and I'm real strong now!" she piped She looked around untill her gaze fell upon the only plant on the moon, a tree. She streched out her arm and fired at it. The smoke cleared and the tree was gone. "Ha!" she said very proud of herself "ya see!"  
  
"I'm very proud of you. But not this time it's just not safe." Her father chuckeled She turned her back to him and folded her arms in a pout. "Ah, Sotika come on." he begged "Don't do this to me" Seeing that his words didn't comfort her, he picked her up by the waist and spunn her around till the smile returned to her face. "That's my pretty little warrior. Now I don't know how long I will be, but Radditz will come to get you in about an hour." he said "DADDY! No fair! Radditz is mean and he hits me." Sotika complained "I'm sorry, but he is your brother." her father said  
  
"Bardock what's taking so long we need you!" shouted a voice through the scouter "Comeing!" he shouted back then turned to his daughter "I've gotta go now. Take this, I recored a message on it just for you." Bardock handed her a scouter. "WOW! thanks Daddy" she said "Good-bye my dear I love you" he said "I love you too Daddy" she shouted to him as he flew toward the planet, and Freiza's ship.  
  
"Alright!" Sotika said to no one "I'm a real warror like dad now!" She put the scouter on and began to spare with the no one she'd been talking to. Suddenly her Dad's voice came through the scouter. Sotika sat down to listen. "Don't listen to him men!" Bardock screamed "Your not his trained chimps any more" Sotika looked toward her home, she didn't see why she couln't stay there. Her father was with the other men in the air, she stared hard wondering which one he was. Freiza muttered something Sotika could not hear to which her father replied "I'd rather be a free man in my grave then serve you anther day!" Sotika saw two lights in the distance flying towards eachother. Then instantly one grew unbelivably large. Sotika ducked behind a rock, hopeing this would be enough to kill Freiza.  
  
As the smoke cleared Sotika felt a horrid lurch in her heart. The Planet, the Sayajins, every thing was gone. Tears streamed down her face. "Daddy" she called in agony into the scouter "Daddy! Daddy answer me DADDY!!!!!" She dropped to her knees. He was gone and she was all alone. Pain like she couldn't understand filled her whole body, one man flew off and back to the ship ... a monster. "Get up Sotika" said a voice Aparently this voice had a leg because it then proceeded to kick her. Sotika struggled to her feet and looked up to see her brother Radditz. "Oh, Radditz it's terrible the monster ... he destroied every thing!" Sotika sobbed "Daddy's gone, my Daddy is gone!!!" "I know that! Now stop whinning Sayajins don't cry!" He said sounding rahter anoid. "It is your fault any ways." Sotika looked up at him, horror struck. "Yes Sotika it is your fault, just as it was your fault when Mom died." "NO!" Sotika cried "I didn't kill Daddy the monster did." "Yes, but Daddy only went to fight the monster because of you!"  
  
Sotika follower her brother to the space pods with out another word. Radditz was the one who told her that she killed her mother the day she had given her life, and now she had killed her father too. As the blasted away from the moon Sotika tried to dry her eyes. Her thoughts returned to the scouter and the message her father had mentioned. She turned to scouter on and her father's voice began to speak:  
  
"Hi there my little warror. I'm so sorry I had to leave you so early in your life. I knew I wouldn't make it from the very start, so don't you dare listen to Radditz and anything he says to blame you. It got to the point were I hated Frezza so much that it didn't matter if I would surive I just had to face him. Maybe some day you'll understand.  
  
I'm very sorry but for the time being you must stay with your brother. I know more about him then you, and I know it'll get worse before it get's better. Hang in there kid. When the time is righ tyou will have to go to a planet called earth. That is were your other brother lives. His name is Kakerott and he will help you. you must beleive me, Sotike Kakerott is the only one who can take care of Freiza.  
  
Don't ever forget that I love you. And no matter what any body says you are strong and you are a warrior"  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1  
A Friend  
Almost eight years latter, well 7 1/2, that scouter remained her most treasured possession. Her father was right about Radditz. He worked to the bone since that day. And when she steped out of line she got smacked. The only reason she hadn't taken her own life was because her father was counting on her to find Kakerott. So she took the blows and did as he said all the time growing stronger and swearing revenge.  
  
"TIKA!!" Radditz voice boomed through the house. A girl of about 13 emerged from the basement. Her long dark hair trailing behind her. Any one could have seen the hate in her eyes toward this man that she no longer bothered to hide. "You bellowed?" she replied sarcastically  
  
No sooner had the words escaped her lips then his hand connected with her face. She fell back. "I should have seen it coming" she thought It no longer mattered what she said, if she spoke she was hit. She wiped her mouth and glanced down at her fingertips. No blood this time.  
  
"One of my partners will becomeing here tonight. he will be satying with us, and tomarrow we will leave for our assignment." Radditz continued "Great, two Ridditzs that's all I need." she muttered under her breath Smack again. This time the blood dripped from her mouth. "Just get in there and cook dinner for us! And the Dinning room had better be spotless!" he screamed pointing to the kitchen "Yes master" she replied sarcastically She managed to get to the kitchen before he got a chance to hit her again.  
  
"Who does he think he is?" she asked herself "he can't treat me like this forever. We should be on the same side. Well, at least he'll be gone. But one day Radditz'll pay" Minuets turned into hours, as the main dish was finally complete. Sotika moved on to the salad. As she cut the carots there were footsteps behind her. Was it Radditz. Maybe this was her chance. She gripped the knife and spun around. "Don't come any closer!" she screamed "Wo some one's edgy" said the man  
  
Sotika quickly realized it wasn't Radditz. Instead a much shorter Sayajin stood be for her. Arms folded across his chest, and a smirk on his face. His dark hair came to widows peak. "Sorry I thought you were some one else." Sotika apologized, she was rather disappointed. "Who were you hoping to kill?" he asked "None of your business!" she snapped A moment passed. "Are you one of Radditz buddies?" she asked "None of your business!" he snapped trying to imitate her voice. Sotika waited for her visitor to walk away. When he didn't she turned around and threw a rag at him. He looked at it then at her rather confused. "Wipe the table" she instructed "What?" he replied now even more confused "If your gonna stay you're gonna work." she informed him He snickered to himself and began to wipe the table off.   
  
The work seemed to finish itself with the company. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. But once the conversation started Sotika relaxed and began to enjoy herself for the first time in many years. They talked of famous battles and planets, and made fun of Radditz. Finally Sotika turned to him "Thanks for your help" "No problem" he replied "I didn't catch your name" "I didn't give it to you, I'm Sotika, Radditz's sister." "He treats you like this and your his sister?!" he said in disbelief Sotika noticed he was eyeing the dried blood on her face and bruises on her arms. "Tell me about it. So who are you." she said attempting to change the subject "I am Vegeta Prince of the Sayajins" he replied proudly. Sotika almost fell backwards. "Forgive ... i wouldn't have made you help if I had known." she begged  
  
Vegeta was a little perplexed. he'd been talking to this girl for all this time and she didn't relies who he was. She wasn't your average Saiyjin woman. Most of them were quiet, and content to play women's role. Clean the house, raise the children, and maybe see your husband once and a while. But she acted like a warrior and like the world owed her. He looked at her, amused. he spotted more bruises on the legs. "Radditz" he thought to himself"  
  
"Really it's O.K." he assured Sotika He looked away. "I've gotta go your brother's probably wondering were I am. So I'll see you at dinner?" "Ha! Like Radditz would allow that!" Sotika said sarcastically "He'll do as I say. And I say you're invited to dinner as my guest." Vegeta said walking toward the living room. Sotika just stood theere blinking.  
  
The scene of dusk was sereal the sky would turn brilliant shades of pink and orange before fading into darkness. The surrounding planets would glow like Christmas lights all night long. As the first stars appeared Sotika looked up and thought "He's out there some were and I'll find him Daddy, promise" she said as if she were dictating a letter "And this guy came her to day, and he was real nice. Guess who he turned out to be ... Prince Vegeta. And he invited me to dinner." Suddenly she was aware of the time. "Dinner" she gasped She jumped down from the roof where she had been sitting and bolted in the door and around the corner to the dining room.  
  
She burst in the door, her meal lay spread out on the table. Sotika made her way toward the empty chair next to Vegeta, doing her best to avoid Radditz gaze. She felt as though 100's of eyes were watching her. "Tika!" Radditz boomed "What do you think your doing!" Again the questions ran threw her mind "Why do I listen to this, Daddy wouldn't have left me here if he knew it would be like this" "Answer me!" Radditz interrupted her thoughts "I'm sitting down to eat" she answered "No your not." Radditz said sounding disgusted "And why not! I cooked the food I cleaned the house I'm a warrior and I disserve to be here!"  
  
This answer didn't exactly thrill Radditz. He launched across the room. His fist connected with her eye. But she fought back. Doing to him what he'd done to her for many years. However she'd never trained, and Radditz power far surpassed her own. With in minuets she had been knocked to the floor. There was a haunting silence as Radditz prepared to fire at her. Sensing she wouldn't make it she began to think of her father. "I hate Radditz, why can't I lead a normal life? Because of Freiza" She forced her eyes shut in anticipation for the final blow. Suddenly she heard Radditz cry out in pain.  
  
She looked up cautiously to find her brother holding his shoulder. A thin stream of blood trickled down his arm. Vegeta was standing with his arm out stretched, a bit of smoke rising from it. "That's quiet enough" he said shattering the silence He walked over to Sotika and helped her up. She threw her arms around him. Scared to let go. "thank you" she whispered "No problem" he replied As they slowly walked toward the table Radditz stood up. "I'll be taking care of Sotika for now on" Vegeta said calmly He hadn't even turned to look at Radditz. "I don't think you handel the situation very well" Radditz would have protested but his fear was to great.  
  
They sat down at the table. Vegeta started talking of their next assignment. She looked over to see Radditz sitting at the other end of the table trying to stop the bleeding. Then looked next to her at Vegeta, who was helping himself to some salad. She did care what he had to say but she was to overwhelmed to focus. It was to wonderful to be beleived, the last thing she'd ever expected was to be saved, but there was her prince sitting right next her ... a friend.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2  
Freedom  
The next couple of days were the best Sotika had, had in years. They all sat around talking about every thing and nothing. Though she'd expected it to be awkward for a while it wasn't for a second. All of Raddiz friends say her as an equal, a Saiyjin a warrior. Sotika sat in the living room with Meoke. He wasn't very tall for his age, he had the only normal hair she'd ever seen on a Saiyjin. As she sat there talking with him she couldn't help but think he was cute in a boyish kinnda way.  
  
"So what's your story?" he asked her "What do you mean?" Sotika replied a little perplexed "Well every one has a back round. A past, it's what keeps us from mindlessly floating around the galaxy" he explained He sounded very serious, like there was more to this then he was gonna tell her. She decided not to push it. "I never knew my Mom because she died during child birth. That's why Raddiz hate me. since we were little he's been telling me it was my fault. My Father's name was Bardock and he and my brother lived pretty much happily on the planet Vegeta till I was five. At that time Raddiz turned 13 and left for training. Not that I was too disappointed he made my life miserable from day 1. This was also about the time my Father started the revolution against Frezza. One year latter that day came when they went to face Frezza and he killed them all. The planet too. Father had placed me on a moon a little ways off to keep me safe, but I saw the entire race destroyed by Frezza." It was more painful to remember it then she had expected. Not a day went by that she didn't miss her father, but reliving the whole thing caused an excruciating pain deep in her core.  
  
"Frezza was the one who destroyed the planet Vegeta?!" Meoke said in disbelief "Well ... of course" she said She was a little confused. Wasn't it common knowledge? "He ... Frezza said that ... he lied he said it was hit by an asteroid." Meoke said still bewildered "WHAT?!!" Sotika screamed "I was there! I saw it happen why that son of a..." "what's going on?" Vegeta asked as he entered the room "Did he lie to you too about the planet?" Sotika asked still very upset "Yes but I saw threw it" Vegeta said remaining calm "Don't worry about it." Vegeta put his arm on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "He took your father and mine but we'll get our chance, don't be blinded by our rage"  
  
The rest of that day was quiet blissful. Raddiz was still licking the wounds of his ego, so he didn't say much to Sotika. No loss on her part. They sat around and talked of their pasts and why they all hated Frezza. As Sotika stoped to observe the moment all she could think was "I'm finnaly free"  
  
Tonight's our last night here" Meoke told her "Tomarrow we go report to 'Lord Frezza' again" He said useing quotation fingers "Really already? I'm gonna miss you guys" Sotika said the disapointment evedent in her voice "Why? Your comin with us." Vegeta piped in "Remember I'm responcable for you now not Raddiz." "Thank goodness" She thought  
  
The next day seemed to come all too soon. She didn't quiet understand but she felt like she was leaving her home for forever. Even though Nappa said they'd be back here in two months. Every thing was just happening so fast. All the sudden she was free of Raddiz, and now she was on here way to becoming a warrior...just like daddy wanted. Sotika pondered all this as she packed her few belongings in a bag. "Hurry up Princess the ships are ready!" Meoke called from downstairs Sotika was especially glad to have met him. No matter how bad things got he was the kind of guy that would keep only one thing, a sense of humor. He was quite the optimist which was a nice change to her brothers cloudy out look on life."  
  
Sotika hopped down the stairs. "Race you to the lawn. "Meoke challenged "You got it!" Sotika replied the to whipped around the corners and out the door. Meoke beat her of course but he was gracious about it, sort of.  
  
There were four space pods lined up on the front lawn of the house were Sotika had spent every year since the blast. She suddenly choked. Panicky thoughts were franticly running through her mind. "I can't do this" she thought She swallowed hard. Nappa and Meoke hopped into their ships and blast off. Raddiz climbed into his as Vegeta walked out of the house. "I can't do this" she said barley concise of the fact that she was talking Raddiz began to snicker at her from the inside of his pod. "Hey" Vegeta said from behind her "this whole life is made up of experiences that aren't always easy. the trick is to not think to much and just do it." "I don't know if I can" Sotika said softly Vegeta picked up her hand. "I'll be right here. No one said you had do it alone." he explained Sotika was a little bewildered. She still wasn't quiet sure why he was doing this. But she trusted him, so she climbed into his space pod and watched the moon grow smaller and smaller. "We can do this" she thought  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3  
A Woman's Role  
A huge ship appeared as if out of no were. The four space pods landed in the docking bay. Raddiz and the others stood waiting for Vegeta's command. "You guys go ahead I'll take care of her" he said Sotika watched as her brother and the others disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Why aren't we going with them?" Sotika asked Vegeta said didn't answer. He walked down the hall way and motioned for Sotika to folllow. Sudenly he spoke "Frezza detroied an entire planet and every one of it's enhabitance. With the exception of four men, at least to his knowldge. This means his goal will be acheaved and the Saiyjin race will disappear completly. How ever if there's a women...." A moment passed and suddenly Sotika understood.  
  
The others were no threat to Frezza. His power level far surpassed theirs. And eventualy they would die. But she was diffrent. if she had children the Saiyjin race would live for another generation. So Frezza would surely kill her.  
  
"Now we're going to have to hide you." Vegeta continued "Slip your tail under your shirt, don't let any one know that your a Saiyjin." So were are you hiding me?" Sotika asked impaitiently "In the servants quarters" he said "You want me to be a slave!" she exclaimed She stped walking and folded her arms in protest. Vegeta also stoped "Not really." he said "just ... pretend" "Stop that" Sotika said lowering her voice "What?" Vegeta was rather confused "Your treating me like a little kid." she said Vegeta smiled "Sorry ... you are fifteen years younger then me though."  
  
Vegeta saw her to the end of the hall. "We'll be back in two days" he told her Sotika stood out side of the door a minuet, then desided to walk in. There were roughly 60 girls in this dimmly lit room (I know what your thinking .... pervert this is a PG rated fan fic so stop thinking like that!) and the room was insufficent size for the number. Sotika plopped herself down in the corner. It was gonna be a long day. Hours passed, slowly, we're talking math class slow. Sotika let her thoughts wander once again, victory would be sweet. And then Raddiz would pay.  
  
She'd managed to sleep most of the day, but now night had set in and she was tired of sleeping. Every thing in the entire ship seemed to be sleeping, but her. She paced by the window. "Stop that your making me nervouce" some one whispered Sotika whiped around into fighting stance. "Who's there?!" she demanded "Calm down!" a girl said walking toward her "Why aren't you asleep?" "I don't know" Sotika said  
  
Soitka got a better look at her. She was blue ... literaly, and her hair was long and dark green. She was very pretty, but she had a bloody nose. "What happened?" Sotika asked "A friend of mine named Zarbon." she said "He amusses himself by beating me. Don't worry I'm alright." "So what's your name?" Sotika asked "Riaka" she replied "and you?" "Oh, I'm Sotika"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sotika and Riaka continued until day break, talking about their pasts and their hopes for the future. Once the others awoke the fun ended. A rather old women got up at the front of the room and started yelling in a launguage Sotika didn't understand. "What's going on?" she asked Raika "She's asigning jobs. You and I have kitchens 1 ,5 , & 9." she replied "Do you do this every day?" she asked "Of course ... We're women." Raika said  
  
Sotika entered the first kitchen. The mess was srewn alover the place. Her jaw hit the floor. "And I thought Raddiz was unresonable" she said under her breath  
  
Work progressed very slowly as they moved into the next kitchen. Suddenly the door opened. Sotika turned around to see a tall, blue, handsom man with green hair. "Riaka you hvae a friend to day." he said "Leave her alone Zarbon!" Riaka insisted "Calm down my dear, I was only wondering if you were going to introduce me." Zarbon began circling Sotika "I can speak for myself!" Sotika piped in "My name is Sotika."  
  
Zarbon's scouter began to beep. His jaw dropped. "Well Riaka you have qite a powerful little friend here, for a women." he said Now he'd crossed the line. "And what does that meen!" Sotika demanded "Temper temper" he said shaking his head "Now will you be here from now on?" "No I'm leaving today with Prince Vegeta." Sotika informed him "I'm sorry" he said  
  
The work progressed even slower with Zarbon hovering over them. "You know Sotika you don't have to leave with Vegeta, you could stay here with me." Zarbon said "I'll think about it." Sotika replied uddenly Sotika dropped to the floor and cried out in pain. "Sotika what's wrong?!!!" Riaka shouted "I thought about it" Sotika groaned  
  
Sotika and Riaka exploaded in laughter. Zarbon however was not pleased. "Shut up!" he roared He slapped Riaka then turned to Sotika. "I'll teach you to show some respect!" he reached his hand in the air and powered a blast.  
  
"May I help you Zarbon?" Vegeta asked from the door way Sotika pulled herself off the floor ans walked over to him. "Your late" she whispered "Realy I thought my timing was great." he said smiling They loaded into the space pods and blasted away. Sotika watched the ship grow smaller and smaller, and wondered what would happen to Riaka. but for now she was just glad to be out of there  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4  
Dieing  
  
Sotika learned an important lesson from those two days. She learned how life could have been for her if she wasn't a warrior. She often thought of Riaka. Would Zarbon kill her? Vegeta had saved Sotika from Raddiz, but who would be there for her?  
  
The next year or so was a blast. She followed Vegeta and the others every were. She helped the conquor planets and peoples bbut all in the name of Frezza. Though Sotika often wondered why she chose not to ask. She understood no one wanted to be doing it for him, so why did they?  
  
the five Saiyjins were all seated around a frie. "This planethad less resistance than I expected." Nappa comented "it does seem to be getting eassier." Sotika observed "Well, you are getting a lot stronger." Meoke said with a smile on his face Sotika pointed her nose to the stars. "Why thank you" she said proudly  
  
Vegeta walked back toward the rest of them. He'd been receiving a transmision on his scouter. "Well we leave tomarrow" he said "Were to?" Raddiz asked "To see Frezza" Vegeta said serioucly Suddnely Meoke went quiet to. That tended to happen when some one mentoned Frezza. Raddiz and nappa however were unchanged.  
  
"I'll bet Frezza will give us a huge reward!" Raddiz declaired "Yea! An entire race of people in three days that's gotta be some kind of record" Nappa added   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they loaded the space pods the next morning Sotika turned to surve the damage. The buildings were all destroied. Debre was strewn every were. Survivers wandered around aimlessly or saerching for family. Sotika was very proud.  
  
The five warroirs blasted off. Sotika set the coordanents for for Frezza's ship into the computer. She watched the stars wizz past. As she casualy swished her tail back and forth she thought once again how greatful she was to have her own space pod.  
  
Two days latter an alarm went off. Sotika was jerked awake. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and emerged from the pod. Instinctivly she slpied her tail under her armor. This time she was prepared to go with the slaves and play women for a day or so and waited to be told so. But no one said any thing. Senceing her confusion Vegeta turned to her. "Just hide your tail, keep your mouth shut and follow my lead." he said  
  
She folled the others down the hall into the room and down to her knees at the sight of Frezza. "Greetings master Frezza!" Vegeta started "we are happy to report that the people in sector 3 have pledge loyalty to you in just three short days." Sotika looked up to see the man from so long ago. It was hard to keep her feelings of hate bottled up when Frezza was this close.  
  
Suddenly she was aware of the others with Frezza. An ugly pink guy and a tall handsom blue man. She hadden't noticed Zarbon right away, but he'd sertainly noticed her. "I thought she was a slave." Zarbon thought "What's Vegeta up to with this girl?"  
  
Nappa and Raddiz were argueing with Frezza while Meoke about a reward as Vegeta tried to calm them down. "my apologise master Frezza" Vegeta said as the five wariors amde their way to the door At this time Zarbon thought it nessisary to add his two sence. "What more can you expect ... from a monkey" he said laughing  
  
Some were inside Meoke Zarbon's comment cause an explotion, and he snapped. His eyes red with furry he lunged at Zarbon. This caught caught every one off gaurd, but Frezza. He calmly watched Zarbon and Meoke struggle for a moment and then ina flash of light sent Meoke to the ground, the blood racing out of his body.  
  
Nappa and Sotika dragged Meoke out and Raddiz and Vgetea followed. They came about twenty yards from their space pods and stopped. The planet was bleek and bare with no plant life any were. The sky was red as if it senced the pain of the situation. Sotika knelt down with Meoke's head in her lap. the other three standing around them. Sotika put her hand on Meoke's shoulder. "We'll get Frezza and his goons for this" Nappa said trying to keep from crying "You guys don't understand, Frezza's more powerful then you can imagine. He's not a person he's a monster." Meoke's voice was raspy and he struggled to get the words out  
  
His true ower is beyond all night-mares. It can't be contained in that weak body you see him as. The real Frezza is worlds worse." "I don't care!" Sotika cut in "he's going to pay for this!" The tears welled up in Sotika's eyes, Raddiz voice whispered from behind "Saiyjin's don't cry." Meoke put his hand on hers "I'm goning to miis you the most Tika." he whispered "The nice thing about leaving this demention is you can tell everyone how you feel about them." "Meoke?" Sotika wimpered "Don't feel bad, you and Vegeta make a better couple then you and I would have any way" he said trying to smile at her like he used to Sotika's cheeks turned bright red. She looked up at Vegeta, rather confused. He too was blushing with a confused smile on his face.  
  
The sun set as the last drop of life drained from Meoke's body. They chose a spot of ground and burried him. "And then there were four" Raddiz said softly Sotika once again felt the tears burning her eye but stoped her self in fear of Raddiz. Vegeta came and slipped his arm around her waist. "It'll be o.k." he whispered She looked up at him and for no logical reason bearly even conciouce she was doing it she kissed him. Nappa elbowed Raddiz "I told you so" he whispered Raddiz just stood there with his arms folded and shook his head in discust.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nappa and Sotika were in a large room staring at the sunrise through the window. Sotika thought of Meoke. How he always called her Princess and he always became deathly quite when Frezza was mentioned.  
  
Raddiz shattered her thoughts with his own. "What do you think Meoke meant when he was babbling on a bout Frezza?" he asked from the doorway Sotika gave him an evil look. How could he be so unfeeling about this?  
  
Nappa was still staring out the window. "You don't understand. He'd been through more then you know." he said with out turning around "I found him on this desert planet. He was the only survivor. His parents had left Vegeta to live on this planet, cause they thought it would be more peaceful. Unfortunately Frezza chose this planet for his special training ground. He began innocently slaughtering the native. Meoke's father decided to try and put a stop to this. Then some thing happened. Meoke said he changed some how, like he became another person. Bigger and stronger like nothing he'd ever seen. Until all of the sudden he came small again but this time with a power that can't be described. Meoke was just a little Saiyjin, but it scared him really bad. He told me this story the day I found him. I felt so bad for him I took him with me and trained him..." Nappa again went silent trying not to cry Sotika realized that Vegeta had joined then too. Nappa continued "He always said if he had to go he wanted to do so on be half of Saiyjin pride. So I guess ... it isn't so bad."  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 5  
Reserection  
Raddiz never heard Meoke's story. He quietly slipped out of the room and down the hall. He began to rummage through Sotika's things. Looking over his shoulder every couple of minuets. He sensed she'd been hiding something and he was determined to find out what. He finally came across her blue scouter. He wondered why she still had it. It was such an old model, she'd been offered a new one dozens of times.  
  
Raddiz then noticed that there was a message on it. He pressed the button and the words Sotika treasured plaid themselves once again. His eyes grew wider and wider. "Kakerott's alive!" he exclaimed It had been so long. The little terror was less then five when he last saw him. Bardock was always proud of Raddiz but he was unbelievably hopeful for his younger son. "We'll need him to fight Frezza ..." he thought  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It'll only take a year to get there. I just have some personal business to take care of" Raddiz explained Nappa and Vegeta wished him good luck. "Don't come back" Sotika said with a smirk on her face. Raddiz glared at her threw the window of his space pod. As he blasted off Sotika let out a deep sigh. Vegeta picked her up by the waist and spun her around. "He's gone!" they said in that corny anime unison type of way Nappa just shook his head and walked into the house.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time pasted as it often does, one day to the next. Sotika and Vegeta were enjoying a period of relaxation. Just resting and growing closer. Nothing around them seemed to matter, Tika could ignore her past and Vegeta could forget his hate. But as some one once observed nothing lasts forever. And so this to came to an end.  
  
One afternoon Vegeta and Sotika sat on a beach, just watching the waves come in, when Nappa came running over the sand dunes. "Guys!" he called out "I'm getting a transmission from Raddiz!" Sotika leapt from Vegeta's arms "What!" "Yea" Nappa continued "he's on earth fighting a Namek and some guy named Kakerott." Nappa said still trying to catch his breath Suddenly Sotika turned paler then the sand. How did he find out?! He'd screw it all up!  
  
As the sun began to set Nappa was still dictating the fight. So far they'd learned alot about the fighting style of the Earthlings. And Soyika learned she had a nephew. She hung on every word, as Raddiz beat on Kakerott and his son beat on Raddiz. Suddenly Nappa stoped. "He's gone." he said Tika and Vegeta put on their scouters and were listening for any word form him. Nothing directed toward them, but a confident voice started talking. "On this planet we have some thing we call Dragon Balls ..."  
  
Moments latter Raddiz stoped talking all together. then the scouter was disabled by a few earthlings. Kakerott was gone now too. How were they goning to kill Frezza now? She'd been waiting her whole life to find her brother, and Raddiz killed him before she could. "And then there were three" Nappa whispered  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn broke free of the night. And the sun rose over the horison shedding light on the scene below. Nappa was checking the computers in the space pods. Sotika sat on a rockwhile Vegeta tried to comfort her.  
  
"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Vegeta asked again Sotika remained silent "We have to go. If we get the dragon balls then we can become imortal. Then we can take Frezza no problem ... we have to try." "I know" she said softly She looked up at him, part of her wanted to go just to be with him. But she couldn't help it. Every thing felt pointless, she couldn't keep her promiss to her father. It was the only thing that kept her going all thoughs years and suddenly it was gone.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Six months passed quickly by. Sotika barely noticed a day had passed. She moped around the house each day slipping further and further into nothingness. One day she was doing just this. She woke up and wondered for a moment how long she'd been asleep. Then desided it didn't matter any way.  
  
There was a cry from the next room. She pulled herself to her feet and stagered into the room. To her suprise she found her father lieing on the ground. He was stained with blood and struggling to breath. She ran to him. "Why are you letting this happen to me?" he asked her Sotika was confussed. Suddenly Frezza appeared out of nowere. He began to destroy every thing around him. "Why won't you stop him" Bardock asked "What can I do?" she replied "Kakerott is gone there's nothing I can do." "Tika you can't do this, if you don't try!" he replied  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sotika jolted up. She was shaking and covered in a cold sweat. She struggled to her feet and over to her dresser were the blue scouter lay. She pressed the button and her father's voice came thru the speaker. "I'll always love you." 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 6  
The Escape  
Five days slowly came to an end as the space pod wised toward Frieza's ship. It pulled into the docking bay and Sotika emerged. No one was around, she was lucky. Out of habit, she slipped her tail safely around her waist and out of sight. She walked down the hall a ways until she came to a small room. It was dark and there was barley enough room to move, but it would have to do. She quickly opened her bag and stripped down.  
  
In a large room directly opposite from were Freiza was the slaves sat exhausted from the days work. Riaka lay almost dead on the ground. If she were just dealing with the work it wouldn't be so bad. But Zarbon was getting to be to much for her.  
  
Without warning the doors flung open and a warrior walked in. He wore very new style armor, complete with a helmet shielding his face. in his hand was a heavy blaster. He skimmed the room looking for some one until his eyes fell on Riaka. "Lord Zarbon sent me to get you." he said "You can tell Lord Zarbon to shove it up his blue.." The Warrior slapped Riaka to the ground.  
  
There were some strong words but after a few good slaps Riaka surrendered and the two started down the hall. But to Riaka?s surprise the warrior led her to the docking bay.  
  
"Hey genius boy Zarbon's down the last hall." Riaka said The warrior took off his helmet revealing long hair and a friendly smile. "Sotika!" Riaka gasped "Miss me?" Sotika smiled "More then you know." She replied Sotika grabbed her left arm "You hit hard!" she said "O.K. that space pod over ... there"  
  
Riaka pressed her face up against the glass as the stars flew past. "Where?d you get this?" she asked "Vegeta got it for me." Sotika said matter of factley Riaka looked at her through the corner of her eye and giggled. "what?" Sotika asked cluelessly "Vegeta got it for me." Riaka mimicked her voice.  
  
"So were are we going?" Riaka asked with a childish grin on her face "Quanix, it's a place for survivors." Sotika replied as she set the coordentants into the computer "Survivors of what?" Riaka asked Sotika sighed "Freiza" "Were is it?" Riaka said She sure had allot of questions but Sotika tried to be patient. "It's on a Namekian Moon"   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The moon called Quanix was beautiful, little purple wild flowers carpeted it's pale blue surface. A small stream ran past the main building. And the planet Namek glowed off in the distance. Quanix worked much like a whole society for the refugees; complete with social events, industries and education. Sotika and Riaka roomed together. The room had two beds, two dressers, and one large window with a lovely view of the stars.  
  
Sotika took an earth language course. She found it silly for one planet to have so many languages but she never asked many questions. Life on Quanix was quite a change from the life of a Saiyjin. She loved being with people instead of fighting for Freiza 24/7. but she missed the rush of battle and her Saiyjin friends. None at Quanix liked any of the warriors, and especially not the Saiyjins.  
  
Time passed as it often does, one day at a time. Riaka made many friends but Sotika staid mostly to herself. Riaka would always try to include her, and she'd go along sometimes just to be nice. She wanted to tell Riaka about who she really was, but she knew she wouldn't understand. So she kept it safely hidden inside.  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 7  
A Warrior  
"We've been at Quanix for a little over a year now." Riaka said as she introduced herself and Sotika to a new comer. Only then did it dawn on Sotika how long it had been. Over a year with out Saiyjin contact, without a battle, with out her friends. Not to say that life at Quanix wasn't enjoyable, it just wasn't ... shall we say Saiyjin friendly.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sotika! Are you all right?" Riaka asked "Yea ... I'm fine, why" Sotika replied foggily "Oh" Riaka continued "it's just that you seem so distant lately, like there's something your not telling me. Sotika? ... Sotika!" "Huh, Wha?" Sotika stuttered "Forget it!" Riaka snapped "I'm going to bed" And with that the lights went out.  
  
Sotika still sat at the window. She was concentrating on something in the distance. it was still a day or so away, but it's power level was so large, Sotika could actually feel it! "what could that be?" she asked the darkness  
  
Suddenly a cold sweat broke over Sotika's body. Her vision went blurry and a distant image flashed in her mind. For a brief moment she could see Vegeta. he was with two little guys and what looked like the Ginyu force. "I must be really tired" she told herself but the image had seemed so real. But it couldn't be. Why would Vegeta be with the Ginyu force, and where was Nappa? She must be imagining things.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning she and Riaka were sitting with a few friends were eating breakfast. "guys we might have to relocate, I mean if Freeza and his men really are on Namek" some one said "But he doesn't know we're here" another replied  
  
Riaka sighed at the ignorance of her companions. (she prided herself as an expert on the militant mind) "Don't you all realize that these people will stop at nothing to destroy anything and every thing that doesn't bow down and kiss their feet. you can't reason with them because all they care about is themselves. We refuse to bow so they will follow us to the ends of the universe"  
  
Sotika snickered. She normally didn't get involved in these debates for obvious reasons but this was to funny. "You don't agree?" Riaka challenged "Not really" Sotika said nonchalantly "I mean warriors are devoted to a cause. Will ing to fight and die for it, not themselves. If it were pure selfishness, Freeza would be all alone. And they are not on Namek to attack us. Odds are they don't even know about us. I mean they have been there for like a week and a half and we're an unarmed community of mostly women and children. They would have wiped us out long ago if that's what this was about"  
  
"Well ... Tika ..." Riaka started but she was intrepid by the bell "Eeep classes" they all stood up and began to go their separate ways. Then it happened again. Cold sweat all over her body. She grabbed for Riaka but every thing went dark. And then the scene unfolded in front of her. A tall bald slightly beaten man had a pathetically whipped Vegeta by the neck.  
  
"Vegeta!" she choked "What? Tika are you all right, you collapsed" Riaka was standing over her. "Vegeta" she repeated "I have to help him" Riaka looked thoroughly confused, but Sotika had already bolted for her room.  
  
When Riaka push the door open, Sotika had already changed. She stood there in her full Saiyjin armor, tail exposed for the first time in more then a year. "Tika?" whispered Riaka in disbelief Sotika put on her father's scouter and with out a word headed for the docking bay.  
  
Vegeta needed her she knew it. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did. As Sotika approached her ship Riaka stepped in front of her. "What do you plan to do?" she asked "Help Vegeta, you don't understand.." Sotika started but Riaka cut her off "Look I know you care about him and miss him, and even if you do find him how could you help? You can't Sotika you're not one of them." "Yes I am" Sotika said softly "I am a pure blood saiyjin. My father fought against Freeza, and Vegeta and I planned to do the same. I have been in countless battles. I have killed people who were on their way here." Riaka was now staring at her friend in horror. "I'm sorry" Sotika whispered. Riaka swallowed hard, and then looked as though she'd changed her mind and ran in the other direction.  
  
Sotika wanted to go after her, but she didn't have time. And this would take Riaka a while to understand this, she would come back after she helped Vegeta, she thought as she left the docking bay and soared through space. Suddenly she noticed something odd, just ahead of her.  
  
It was a large space pod. Well it looked like a pod, but it was massive. the words Capsule Corp. were printed on the side. And Sotika immediately recognized the passenger as the power from the night before. "Amazing" she thought "It must be way stronger then Freeza, what ever it is. And it seems to be heading my way." And indeed it was, she followed the pod right to Namek.  
  
Sotika emerged from her pod as soon as she landed and began clicking madly on the scouter. She picked up 3 dying powers to her left. She glanced over in that direction, just in time to see the massive power step out of it's pod. He was tall with dark hair, and wore a stupid looking orange Gi. He looked frighteningly familiar, but she couldn't think of were she knew him from. Sotika walked over to him. "Do you work for Freeza?" she asked "No way" he replied "I'm here to stop him and save my friends" "What a small universe" she smiled "so am I. Well if your friends are against Freeza they are in as much trouble as mine." "We'd better go then" the stranger replied "by the way I'm Goku" Sotika looked into his eye, but still couldn't think were she knew him. "I'm Sotika" she told him  
  
It made sense that this man was the occupant of the strange pod. But if he was what had happened to his power. The scouter was reading 500. Sotika didn't have much time to ponder this, because he shot off toward his friends, and she followed. They came upon the battle field just in time. Three of the Ginyu were left, one was rather beat up. There were also 2 little guys that Sotika had only scene in the back of her mind that lay on the ground, they were as good as dead in her opinion. Then her eyes fell on Vegeta. He was standing off to the distance, but he didn't look like he could do much more then that  
  
Sotika landed a few feet behind him, but he didn't notice. Every one was now watching the man named Goku, who was completely ignoring the three Ginyu and was feeding his friends. Sotika had no idea what, but as soon as they ate it they recovered! "Hey Vegeta, Catch!" he called, throwing one to Vegeta. And as soon as he ate it he too looked completely healed. "I could use some of those" Sotika thought  
  
Goku quickly defeated Berter and Racoom (Jaice was scared away), but for some reason didn't finish them off. (In her eyes saying" my name is Racoom it rhymes with doom and you'll be hurting all too soon" was defiantly grounds for murder) As his friends were congratulating him, Sotika spoke to Vegeta. "Tisk, tisk. Vegeta can't I leave you alone for one minuet with out you getting the crap kicked out of you?"  
  
"Tika!" Vegeta exclaimed. he ran toward her and threw his arms around her "How did you get here?" "In a space pod.?she said sarcastically "No" he laughed "how'd you know where I was?" "Call it intuition" she smiled "So who are those guys?" she asked "I met them on earth" he replied, he didn't seem to like them "Those two are saiyjins and the other one's an earthling." "Don't earthlings have hair?" Sotika asked Vegeta laughed and then he kissed her.  
  
"Whoohoo, Vegeta who's your friend?" laughed the bald guy Vegeta looked like he was ready to kill him, when something moved. It was Berter. "I can't believe he's trying to let them live" Vegeta grumbled And with that he fired at them, first at Berter, then at Racoom. "Vegeta!" Roared Goku "Why did you do that! They were not a threat any more!" Sotika was just wondering what this guys problem was when he stopped yelling at Vegeta and looked at something in the sky. The others looked up to see Jaice returning, and he was bringing captain Ginyu with him. "See what happens when you let the enemy live!?Vegeta yelled "there's no time" Goku started "Gohan you and Krillen go get the dragon balls, Vegeta and I can take care of these two"  
  
Krillen and Gohan were all to eager to follow this plan, but Vegeta shot Sotika a look that meant they weren't sticking around for long. The remains of the Ginyu force landed, Jaice pointed Goku out to Captain Ginyu. "Well have fun Kakerott!" Vegeta called and suddenly blasted into the air, Sotika followed looking back. There was still something about that earth saiyjin. But that didn't matter right now.  
  
"What happened to Nappa?" Sotika asked "He disgraced himself and then met with a little accedent." Vegeta replied "You didn't" Sotika said sadly But she knew that Vegeta had done the right thing. in saiyjin culture if a man disgraces himself as a warrior he is killed. "And then there were 2" Vegeta whispered  
  
Sotika was still trying to relies that all that had happened that day was real. She went over the events in her mind. Then something hit her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Vegeta looked back and then stopped too. "What's up?" "You know the earth saiyjin" Sotika said beginning to shake "What did you call him?"  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: O.k. Sotika is back and she's got her brother now. But what will this mean for her and Vegeta? And is she ready for the battel that is about to begin.  
  
Chapter 8  
Her Fahter's Last Request  
  
Thoughts darted through Sotika's head faster then she could acknowledge them. The plans she'd made. The death of both her brothers. And yet Kakerott was there, and she had missed him!  
  
Vegeta had to bring her back to reality. he put his hands on her shoulders "Tika ... Tika!" he shouted Sotika calmed down alittle bit "What did you call him?" Sotika repeated "I ... well ... Kakerott, that's his name." Vegeta was very confused and his voice showed it.  
  
"I have to go back for him!" Sotika decided "What?!" Vegeta was not happy with this, his women was not going to leave him for Kakerott "What could you possibly want with that pathetic excuse for a Saiyjin!" he shouted in rage "Vegeta!" Sotika stopped him "who was my father?" "Bardock, but what does that ..." "Who was Kakerott's father?" she continued Vegeta's jaw dropped "He's your ..." "Yes" Sotika confirmed "I have to go help him, You go get the dragon balls and your wish."  
  
Vegeta was still very overwhelmed. Sotika smiled and actually caught herself think how cute he was. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself "Well don't get hurt" Vegeta said Now he was smiling, this was getting to weird. There was a long pause and then the both of them flew off in opposite directions.  
  
Sotika landed on a small raise of land, you know those little topless mountains on Namek. She saw what could be the most confusing thing of her life. Captain Ginyu shouted something, then there was a cloud of smoke. When it cleared Kakerott let out an evil cackle and he and Jaice flew off together. "Ginyu, wait!" Captain Ginyu called "That's not fair!" Then he let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Sensing something was terribly wrong Sotika went against her first impulse and flew toward him.  
  
"Giynu, What happened?" Sotika demanded "I'm not Ginyu" he choked "I'm not sure what happened but you have to believe me." Sotika noticed the voice wasn't Ginyu's. "Kakerott." she said both asking him and informing him "So the Saiyjins tell me," he smiled "but please call me Goku." "No." she said so sternly, it made him jump "I am a Saiyjin and your father named you Kakerott, that is what I will call you." "You knew my father?" he asked "Yes" she said now smiling "he was my father too." Kakerott laied back and looked at the sky. "I have a sister" he told himself "and she was kissing Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta!" Sotika gasped "I forgot. We have to find him. He went to get the dragon balls I'll bet he already made his wish." "Doubt it" Kakerott said matter of factley "On earth when you call the dragon the sky goes black and there's lighting and stuff, we would have noticed. But my friends are were the Dragon balls are, and Ginyu's after them, so we're going the same way again."  
  
And so Sotika helped her brother into the air, and tward their friends. She beleived whole heartedly in what her father had said. But she was finding it hard to see how the man she saw now, broken and in a strange body, could be the one to finnaly stop Freeza.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta essaly desposed of the sorry exuses for guard that Frezza had posted. He washed up, and picked out some new armor. Then began to search for the dragonballs. He was in no hurry, why should he be?  
  
"Imortality" he said to himself "Then I'll tak care of Frezza and then the universe will be mine. Ha, and I don't even have to find Sotika now. I am close, I can feel it." He stepped out of the ship to find Krillen and Gohan diggin in the ground. "Hurry Gohan, we gotta find the dragon balls now!" Krillen said Vegeta ducked behind the ship. This was ti perfect he didn't even have to get dirty. They uncovered the seven orange dragon balls and waited for them to use the password ... nothing. Those idiots didn't even know the password.  
  
Out of no where Kakerott landed near by acompanied by ... Jaice? "Now wht?!" Vegeta asked himself "Krillen look out that's not my dad!" Gohan shouted, just as Keakerott nocked him off his feet Jacie cheered him on as Kakerott proseeded to beat his friend and son. What was going on?  
  
As if things weren't confusing enough Captain Ginyu aproched followed by Sotika. "Now what is she doing with him?" Vegeta cried, but noone heard him "Gohan, Krillen it's me." Ginyu called "Dad?" Gohan asked wide eyed Obvioucly the little guy understood. He began beat on his father with al his strength, Krillen was helping him. Vegeta just stood there trying to make sence of it all, before surrendering to the fact that there was no sence in this whole ordeal, whatsoever.  
  
So Gohan and krillen were fighting Captain Ginyu in Kakerott's body. Then Kakerott, who was in Ginyu's body began fighting Ginyu, who was in his body .... or was it .... Sotika plopped herself on the ground in desperation. This was way to confusing for her. Sje looked over behind the ship. He had a look on his face that showed excatly how Soitka felt. Then his eyes fell on something he did understand. Jaice, who was in Jaice's body, was standing al by himself cheering Kakerott's body on.  
  
With out warning Vegeta flew full force at him. Jaice stubbled around before relising what had happened. Then he was engaged in a battle with Vegeta. That was nice and simple, and Sotika watched smileing. It lasted for a few minuets, then Vegeta got bored and POOF Jaice was no more.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" called Kakerott's body "how 'bout a real fight?" Vegeta wasn't completely sure who his chalengar was, but he was a chalenger none the less. And so he attcked him with all he had. "No Vegeta!" Ginyu's body called from the ground "He's letting you win so he can take your body!!" Sotika walked over to him "Kakerott?" "Yes" Ginyu replied "we gotta help Vegeta quick!" Now Sotika didn't know Kakerott well, but she sure knew Captain Ginyu would never say that. Sotika looked up inot the battle in the air. "Come and get me!" Kakerott's body cried Vegeta seemed to have no problem with this. He was flying full speed at him. "Change now!" She heard the word echoing in her ears.  
  
Now this could have been a big headache for you to read and me to write, butluckly for the both of us Kakerott intersepted the blow. So when the smoke cleard Kakeroot was in his body, Ginyu was in his, and Vegeta was royaly confued. Ginyu then started egging Vegeta on, he obvioucly still wanted that body. Vegeta acepted of course and began fighting agian. Sotika shut her eyes, Vegeta's pride was always getting him into trouble and it was never pretty. She heard Ginyu cry out "Chang now" once again. And then all was silent, that is until Vegeta spoke.  
  
"Will some one please explain what just happened?" he demanded Sotika opened her eyes and saw that Vegeta was still in his own body. "Oh, thank goodness" she sighed rising to her feet. "For what? What happened!!" Vegeta screamed "Ginyu tried to change bodies withyou." Sotika explained "So what happened?" he replied Sotika just shrugged " he ran into a little problem" kakerott laughed "Then where is he?" Krillen asked Kakerott pointed at a Namekian toad and said "say hello to Captian Ginyu!" 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 9  
The Wish  
  
"Where do you think Freeza is?" Sotika asked Vegeta "on his way no doubt, we'd better get ready" he replied The two of the m rose into the air. "Let's go you two, and bring Kakerott" Vegeta instructed As Sotika lowered herself into Freeza's ship she heard Kakerott say "just trust Vegeta." One thing was for sure this guy wasn't very bright.  
  
Once inside Kakerott was put into an isolation tank, to help him heal. The two short people had went with Vegeta to get themselves some armor. Sotika staied with Kakerott and made sure al the settings were correct. "The bald guy lfet and the half-Saiyjin is gaurding the dragon balls" Vegeta said as he walked in the room and stopped at her side "Thank you for helping Kakerott" she said softly "Well I need his help to fight freeza, then it'll be his turn" he smirked Sotika shook her head, it was nice to see somethings never changed.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta had gone to take a nap. Sotika expected this was a good idea, he didn't look like he had slep since he got to Namek. Sotika just looked at him, remebering the last time they were together. It had been too long, she was still having trouble imaging Nappa dieing at the hands of Vegeta. They were the only ones left now.  
  
Sotika turned to look out the window. The sky was black and there was a blot of lightening in the sky. She hadn't even noticed the hours had passed. Suddenly Sotika remebered that Namek had 3 suns and it was never dark. Then there was a flash of light and a monstrouce green lizard apeared in the sky.  
  
"The Dragon" Sotika almost screamed as she violently shook Vegeta awake. "Tika, what's wrong with you." he asked sleepily "Kakerott's friends, they got the dragon up, look!" she pointed to the window."Holy cosmos look at that thing!" Vegeta shouted as he ran out the door. "Those little migits are going to pay dearly for this one!"  
  
Vegeta blasted off toward the dragon and Sotika followed. When they arrived all seven balls were aranged in a neat circle. Gohan, Krilen and a small Namek were standing near by. "you wouldn't be calling the dragon with out me?" Vegeta asked startedling all of them Sotika walked over to Gohan, and put her hands on her hips. "now what kinda saiyjin double crosses the Prince?" she asked him, raiseing her hand to attack "But there's one wish left!" he criend squinting for the on coming attack.  
  
"Then it's ot too late!?" Vegeta had heard Gohan's plea Krillen looked suddenly sick "yea" Gohan vontinued "You get 3 wishs with these dragon balls, we only made two." Vegeta grabbed the Namek boy by the collar "Tell him to make me imortal!" The boy refused and Vegeta trew him down in anger and powered an energy ball. "Do it boy! Or so help me ... " "Leave him alone Vegeta!" Krillen bellowed Sotika felt it was time to put her foot down.  
  
"NOW LISTEN TO ME!!!!!" she roared, very one was now silent "Thank you, now Vegeta let's not go blowing up the Namek boy. If you do that how is any one gonna get the last wish. And as for you three, we are all here to defeat Freeza. Just a reminder but he is an infinatly powerful mad man, who won't hesitate to kill all of us. Now Vegeta is easily the strongest one here. if any of you disagree feel free to prove me worng right now." no one moved Sotika smiled "That's what I thought. Now if we are all working toward the same end here, perhaps it wouldn't seem like a bad idea to let Vegeta be imortal. If he does this then there is no way Freeza can win."  
  
"She's right" Krillen said begruding "make the wish" the boy shot a terrified look in Vegeta's direction and then turned to the dragon. He shouted something in Namek. The dragon's eys began to glow and smoke poured out of hie body. The dragon balls rose into the air and turned to stones, that laned on the ground with a heavy thud. Then the dragon disappeared from the sky.  
  
Dende dropped to his knees "Guru" he said tears running down his face "Guru is dead." "So my wish wasn't granted!" Vegeta roared he clentched his jaw and rounded on the others "So where were we, oh yes Tika and I were just about too..." Vegeta was looking at something. The little Namek boy fell backward at the sight of it. Sotika turned to see just as a feminine voise said "So you're the ones. You stole my Dragon balls and finished off my ginyu force. So which one of you would like to die first."  
  
"I will not be dieing, not at your hands!" Vegeta replied "Ah yes, Prince Vegeta, I always knew you would turn on me. But i never expected you to get this far." Freeza smiled "Enough talk already!" Vegeta cried "Have it your way" Freeza laughed He began throwin gounches at vegeta, but he caught all of them. Then Veegta spun asround and kicked him in the face. "Well, you are much stronger then your father." Freeza smirked bitterly  
  
Sotika looked around for the earthlings only to find they were hiding behind a rock. "I thought you two were warriors!" she shouted "We are." answered Gohan timidly "Then let's attack together while his back is turned!" she cried So the three of them formed aline and shot engery blasts at Freeza. But he saw the attack coming and left his truggle with Vegeta to fire at them.  
  
Sotika went flying into a mountain. She got to her feet shaking. her head was pounding with pain, and blood ran down the side of her face, but she was far from finished. "You are no match for me like this Freeza!" Vegeta taunted "Whay don't you transform?" Freeza looked both surprised and thrilled at this. "Oh, so you know my secret. Very well but let me assure you any chances you had of winning a now gone."  
  
Sotika watched a Freeza grew in an uncany amount of time. His horns grew longer and curled up like a bull's. He now towered over every one ther. His mucels buldged until his armor broke off his body. Sotika then remebered what Meoke had told Nappa. How this was what Freeza realy was. This was the evil killer that had taken Meoke's parents and her's. Freeza finished his horrible transformation with an evil smile on his face.  
  
Sotika was already powering up. She flew toward him so fast she barely relised she'd left the ground. She head butted him in the stomache. "That was for Meoke!" She punched him in the right eye "That was for my father!!" Finally she grabbed his wrists, put her knee up and pulled him in "And that was for me!!!" Freeza fell back, looking very angry. He looked up at Sotika "Yet another Saiyjin I have over looked." he laughed "Well won't worry my dear this won't hurt for long!"  
  
Sotika flew higher into the air, but freeza was too fast. He appeared infront of her, and before she could react his elbow had connected with her sholder. She was falling to the ground. Vegeta flew up just in time, caught her, and set her gentaly on the ground. "Leave her out of this Freeza!" he demanded Freeza landed on the ground next him. "My my Vegeta, we seem to have a bit of a soft spot for the girl. How cute." Vegeta kicked Freeza, but he caught his leg and flipped him head over heals on the ground. "Poor Prince" he laughed as he drop kicked him into a mountian. Sotika struggled to her feet and over tp his side.  
  
"Vegeta?" she said softly "Tika we're not gonna get outta this one." he said trying to catch his breath "Don't talk like that." she pleaded "No listen!" he yelled "you have got to get out of here now!" Sotika laughed "I'm not going to leave you." But Vegeta's face was still stern "Yes you are." Sotika looked at him, he was for real, her eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry Tika, but I don't ... I ... I don't want to loose you." he said brushing a lock of hair behind her ear Sotika stood there in shock "but Vegeta" it was all she could say Vegeta kissed her cheek "My ship is a few miles that way" he said motioning to the left Sotika shook her head and walked to the edge of the water. She looked back at Vegeta one last time before diving into the water. 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 10  
And then there was one  
  
When she was far enough away that she was sure Freeza couldn't see her she rose out of the lake. She looked back toward the fight dripping with water. She was too far back to see anything anymore. It was terrible to think that she may never see Vegeta again. She drifted gloomily toward the space pod. He had insisted she leave, but why. Didn't he think she could take care of herself? She reached the pod without even reliseing she moved at all. She took a deep breath and seteled herself inside the pod.  
  
She stoped for a moment looking at her reflection in on the inside of pod window. "What am I doing?!" she asked herself "Since when havre I listened to any one telling me not to fight?" "That's the Sotika I know" said a voice inside of her as she rose into the air and headed toward Freeza's ship. "Hold on Vegeta, I'm comin."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Freeza's ship appeared over the horizon. Sotika flew into it thruogh a hole in a window. The inside walss were all scarched up from Vegeta's attack to it. She walked down the hall a ways, stopping sometimes to read the signs in front of doors. Finaly she found what she was looking for. A white sign over a set of double doors read "recovory"  
  
Inside were two isolation tanks, one that had been rather destroied (probably also some of Vegeta's handdy work) and another containing Kakerott. She looked at him for a moment, just floating there lifelessly. He reminded her som uch of her father. Suddenly she had a flash back. She was sitting in front of the fire in the house she had grown up in on Planet Vegeta. Her father sat at the desk, a pencil in hand. The miny Sotika walked over to her father's side. "Daddy?" she said softly "Whatcha doin?" Bardock looked up and smiled at his little girl. She was wearing a set of play armor intended for little boys. She looked up at him with her deep eyes full of couriocity. "Would youlike to see?" he smiled Sotika shook her head as her father lifted her onto his lap. On the desk was a large peice of apper with complicated instructions around the edges and a large tank-like thing drawn in the middle. "It's a multy patient Isolation tank." he explained "You can fit up to 5 wounded warriors inside."  
  
Sotika looked quickly away from Kakerott as the tears were welling up in her eyes threatening to spill over. "He's gone" she whispered "tears won't bring him back, and Saiyjins don't cry," The timer on the isolation tank sounded and as though he didn't even see her Kakeroot burst out of it sparying her with the blue liquid. "Thanks" she said darkly after spitting out a mouthful of blue. "Sorry" he relpied "I wasn't paying attention. I think that my son is in real trouble." Sotika fought the urge to point out that it was an estute observation considering, Freeza was a merciless killer and was attacking every sayajin around.  
  
"I know" Sotika said "I'm supossed to have fled." "Ha! now I'm sure you're my sister" Kakerott smiled. Sotika shot into the air, she was not in the mood for sibling bonding. But not a moment had passed when Kakerott whipped passed her. His power had increased miraculoucly.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She arrived at the battle scene a few moments after Kakerott. He was already talking to Freeza, who no longer looked big or scary. He was sleek and gaceful, well at least he looked it. And Sotika was also temeped to ask where he had bought his eyeliner. Her heart shattered as her eyes fell upon Vegeta. He was aning likeless from Freeza's tail. Bloody and bruised, he had given all that he had.  
  
Freeza had obvioucly lost intrest in him. He flung him to the side. Sotika practicly flew toward him. She knelt down and pulled him to her. "Tika?" Vegeta struggled to ask He brushed her hair behing her ear, his hand shaking. "I thought I told you to leave." "And I told you I wouldn't leave you." She tried to smile but as she did a lump formed in her throat. Kakerott walked over to them. "Are you alright?" he asked "I've been better" Vegeta laughed with some dificulty  
  
Sotika's eyes began to sting as Vegeta explained all about the destruction of their people, and what had bedome of their fathers. And then for the first time Vegeta mentioned his childhood. He told Kakerott of how Freiza had torn him from his father and black mailed him. Sotika had only once heard him tell any one this before. And it was her, he told her one night while they were alone looking up at the stars.  
  
Vegeta's blood washing over her hand brought her back to reality. "Kakerott, father died for us, he wanted us to have something better. That's why he sent you away. Frieza destroied us, you can even ask him, he's proud of it." she said softly the tears now trickling down her cheeks She glanced over at Freiza who had a saticfied grin on his face. And then came some thing far wrose then Freiza's mocker her pain. It was Kakerott's reaction "I don't care. I'm going to take care of you Freiza, once and for all"  
  
"Kakerott, please" Vegeta begged in a weak wisper "He made me what i am. Don't let him do it to anybody eles. What ever takes stop him." "Vegeta don't leave me." Sotika wispered she could barley see the Prince through her tears "I'm sorry" he tried to smile "I love you, I should have said so before now." A strong wind blew through her hair, and he was gone.  
  
She had always known how he felt, but there had never been a time when he's said it. Just put feeling into words. And now she would never see him again. Kakerott bent down and took Vegeta from her arms and burried him near by. Sotika looked over at Freiza his arm werecrossed and he seemd to be holding back the laughter. Scenes began to flash in her mind. Meoke's death, Raditz sneer, her las hug from Nappa, her father 


	12. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 11  
Sayajin Light  
  
A painful hatred boiled inside of her, but it was Freiza's words that were the last staw. "I thought he'd never go. Saiyjins tend to linger like a bad odor" Suddenly every thing made sence. She knew why her father had fought a babttle he knew he'd loose, she knew why Meoke had lunged at Zarbon, she knew whay Vegeta ment every time he had said the words Saiyjin pride. She rose slowly to her feet, fire blazing in her eyes as they met Freiza's. "You unfeeling, evil, MONSTER!" she screamed "You are nothing but a PANSY suffering from Saiyjin envy!" A blue ora of power surrounded her, she felt as though it were corsing through her veins.  
  
So quickly she didn't evne know she was doing it Sotika shot head first into Freiza's stomache. He stummbeled back ward a few steps. Sotika was landing her punches with more force then ever in her life. She had no idea what she was doing but it was working so she desided to go with it. She disappeared. Freiza rose into the air looking around franticly for her. "Don't look behind you." she cackled And before he could turn around she had clasped her hands together and struck him square between the shoulder blades. Freiza plumeted to the ground, Sotika followed.  
  
A sudden peace fiulled Sotika's body. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath of the fresh namekian air. Her arms moved away, makeing a right angle with her bady, with out being told to. Warmth filled Sotika's fingers and she turned her hands palm up. "what are you doing?" asked a voice in her head but she ignored it as a tingling sensation filled her hands. She opened her eyes to see a sparkiling ball of energy in each hand, gold in the right and purple in the left. She brought them closer to eachother, and with out any efort the words fell out of her mouth. "Saiyjin light" the two energy balls merged into a red wirling sphere of energy, and Sotika knew what it reminded her of. "The Planet Vegeta?" Freiza asked in shock  
  
Sotika drew both hands above her head, the Saiyjin light levitating afew inched above then. And then through it with all her might at Freiza. The moment it left her hands, all of the energy drained from her body. She fell to the ground and though every thing was getting dark, Sotika could hear Freiza screaming.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, this is unbelievable. how did Goku get to this level so quickly?" Krillen marveled "Gohan ... what are you doing." "Be quiet Krillen, I think she's wakeing up." he said  
  
Sotika forced her eyes open with some difficulty. A terrible pain pounded in her head. The figures standing around her were blurred around the edges but she knew who they were. The little half-saiyjin was bent over looking at her with a smile on her face. The bald guy was looking at her with greatdistrust, backing up alittle. And looking at her from a distance was a tall Namek. "Not exactly the face you wanna wake up to every morning." she mummbled  
  
"Hi! I'm Gohan, your nephew!" the half-saiyjin chirped Sotika was finding it very hard to think clearly, she had so many questions to be answered. How long had she been out, where was Kakerott? "How do you figure I'm your aunt?" she said finaly "Daddy told me." he smiled The tall Namek had now looked away from what ever he was watching to see her. She got the impression that he didn't trust her any more then the bald guy. However Gohan looked simply thrilled to have Sotika there.  
  
"So" Gohan continued "If your my aunt, did you know my uncle Radditz." Sotika sighed "yes" the tone of hatred was there, but she wasn't sure the energised tailless wonder picked up on it. He looked positivly thrilled at this too. "Hope you weren't too attched to him." the Namek sneered his eyes were fixed on something off in the distance. He was trying to pick a fight, and although her head hurt, it was too much to pass up. "And what if I was?" she theatened "Well then you can have a reuinun with him in the next dimention .... where I sent him." Her heart lept "You? you killed Ridditz?" she asked brightly "Yea peace of cake." he said proudly Sotika fell backwards laughing. She was getting quizical looks. "Not only did Radditz loose, but to a Namek!" The Namek for some reason didn't think this was as funny as she did.  
  
Sotika's eyes wandered over to her right. Far off in the distance two mighty powers were going at it. She didn't need Gohan to proudly tell her it was his father and Freiza. "Frieza is very powerful Goahn, I don't know if your dad can pull it off, even at his new level." the Namek speculated Both of the other Earthlings looked worried at this. However Sotika knew better, Kakerott was going to win this fight. Even if he didn't appreiciate it her their father died so he could do so. Kakerott was stronger then anyone she had ever met, so much that she could almost feel it. There was something eary about his whole being, although Sotika was glad he was here, she almost hoped she didn't have to be where he was.  
  
"what is he doing?" the Namek asked Kakerott had thrown his hands into the air. And was very calmly letting Freiza kick the crap out of him. Was he alittle off his rocker? "It's the spirit bomb attack." Baldy explained "he learned it from King Kia, it gathers a whole bunch of energy for one big attack." "Will it take out Freiza?" Sotika asked "Probably" the Namek nodded Sotika looked him in the eyes "Then we've gotta keep Freiza busy." "The Sayajin's right." Piccolo told the others "You two stay here."  
  
Sotika flew determined to the batle feild, imediatly noticing her increase in speed, agility, and overall power. She recalled the injuries she'd reecovered from, Ah the joies of Sayajinhood. Piccolo attacked first, Freiza didn't even see them comeing. He flew at him head first knocking hiim away from Kakerott. "Hey babe, did you miss us?" she asked her brother "yeah, you two be careful" Amazing he'd known her for less then a day and he was already worried "Don't worry about me" Sotika smiled "I've been waiting for this for fourteen years, you just work on the gohst thingy"  
  
Sotika flew off toward Freiza, confused at her emotions. She was so happy to know that freiza would pay very soon. And yet it was not as she had imagined, for Vegeta wouldn't be there to watch it with her. But she couldn't think about that now, she had a pansy to beat. "Yo Namek, take a breather!" she called to the bloody green man She too rammed into him headfirst. "Ah, the monkey girl." Frieza smiled he landed a couple fists in her face, but finally she grabbed his wrists. She pulled him in to her raised knee, causeing him to cluth his stomach in agony. He looked up at her, no longer smirking. So fast that Tike never say it coming he knocked her outta the sky with his tail and fired a large energy ball after her.  
  
They only held their own for a moment but it was all Kakerott needed. Sotika rolled out of the eneries path with not a moment to spare. Kakerott let out a huge roar as he hurtled the enormouce gohst thingy down on Freiza. 


	13. Default Chapter

(A/N Sorry I've been gone for so long guys I was moving and you can imagine how having your computer in a box puts a damper on uploading more fanfiction. But here's the next instalment. I would like to beg you to read the other chapters first if I can because there is a plot here and each thhing leads to the next. Anyways here's Cahpter 12 ... Enjoy!)  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A Thousand Year Old Ledgend  
  
Sotika head was pounding so hard after thwe attack from Freiza that she never would know how she managed to survive Kakerott's blast. The spirit bomb seemed to move very slowly, but it was so wide Freiza couldn't get around it. She was very pleased with the lack of speed she'd always wanted to see Freiza die in agony. As it hit the planet it kept going creating a masive crater and sending a title wave over the surounding islands.  
  
Sotika strugled to pull herself outta the water, she was sure she was running on excitment alone now. She smiled up into the heavans as if telling her father and Vegeta what had happened. But she stopped, there was no way Vegeta was up there. A lump formed in Sotika's throat as she thought of this, and she did her best to ignore it by searching for the others. Green water covered almost everything in site. There were two islands, one close to her and one that was mearly a speck off to the right. For a moment she feared the rest hadn't made it. And then she saw Krillen and the half Sayajin on the closest island. "Hey Aunt Sotika!" Gohan waved Sotika flew over to him He was beaming up at her and then his smile faded abit as he looked around. "Where's my Dad?" he asked in a shakey voice Sotika emidietly looked down. "Krillen where is he?!" Gohan demanded "Gohan, I think .... "Krillen began slowly, scaning the horison, but then his face lifted "No, there!"  
  
Off on the island that was only a spect a green man was pulling another onto the shore. "Let's go!" the short one said enthused He and Gohan tried to blast over there but they had given most of their power to Kakerott's bnlast and wobbled in the air. Sotika fought back laughter and joined them over by Kakerott. "Mr. Piccolo, Dad!" Gohan smiled "You did it!" The earthlings began talking excitedly about going home and seeing their families. Sotika suddenly felt very empty inside. Where was she going to go, there was nothing left for her. Everyone she knew was gone. She didn't belong with Kakerott and she didn't want to go back. Slowly an idea came to her, Riaka. Would she ever forgive Sotika for being a Sayajin?  
  
Krillen's screaming brought Sotika back to earth. (well so to speak) She looked in the direction that the shaking midget was looking and to her horror she saw Freiza. "boo" he smiled through blood stained lip. He was more bloody a bruised that Sotika could imagine some one being, his tail had been cut to a stub. He looked very pleased to see that every one, even Kakerott was terrified. "I must say that spirit bomb of yours sure packs a wholop." Without another work her fired a small beam at Kakerott, but the Namek took the blow for him. "fool" Sotika thought as her fell to the ground. The half Sayajin bursted into tears "Mr. Piccolo, NO!" he whailed  
  
Freiza turned his sights on the paper white Krillen. He took control of his body, rapidly he rose into the air and then ... Sotika shut her eyes, certain that it had hurt. "NOO! KRILLEN!!!!" Kakerott cried in anguish "I won't let you do this!"   
  
Sotika was suddenly flooded with a strange feeling. I was odd, frightening and yet wonderful. The strangeest part was it seemed to be comeing from Kakerott. He was powering up involintarily, his eyes were buldging out and the rest of his face was being contorted into strange formations. The whimper in his cries reminded Sotika of how she was feeling right about now, butshe was sure this wasn't about Vegeta to Kakerott. Gohan stepped backward in fear, perhaps thinking his father might explode. His hair flashed a magnificent gold, Sotika must have imagined it. But no it happened again.  
  
With one final roar, the change was set. Kakerott's whole body seemed to be emitting light. His eyes had become a bright green, his shoulders had widend, his hair was on end. Almost as amzing was the sight of Freiza shaking in fear. And then it hit her, a super-sayajin. It was the only thing Freiza was afraid of. Her brother was a super-sayajin, the on that would destroy Freiza, her father must have known. Kakerott turned to his son. "Gohan, and and Tika take Piccolo and Bulma and get out of here." he instructed "But Dad" he stammered "No tail," she interupted with a smile "listen to him. He is the legendary super-sayajin." "No!" Freiza insisted "That's just ... a ledgend ... a fairytail. Do you hear?! You are nothing more then a Monkey!!" Gohan picked up the namek, not paying attention, and blasted away. Sotika followed.  
  
Sotika's heart was very heavy, but the little guy was extatic. Flying higher and then diving lower, then back up again. All the while talking to Sotika as if she were listening. "My Dad" he marveled "The strongest fighter in the universe. A super-sayajin." Sotika didn't want to leave. She knew that it wasn't safe to say, and that Kakerott wanted them gone so that he didn't have to worry about then getting hurt. However, Vegeta was here, even if he was dead.  
  
The three of them found Kakerott's space pod, and her thoughts were diverted for a moment admiering the improvments made on Kakerott's pod. Gohan lay the namek down. Sotika walked over to thte main computer. "Alright what are the coordanants for Earth?" she asked She wasvery greatful that she had sudied Earth launguages back on quanix. "We can't go yet." he informed her "I have to get Bulma." "Who?" she demanded "Your father told us to leave, the last thing you need to worry about is your little namek buddies." "She's my friend and she's not a Namek." Gohan was taken aback by the thought of leaving someone behind.  
  
the little guy walked to the dorr, but before he could leave a voice caled him from behind. "gohan, is that you?" "mom?" he asked A screen lowered itself and a frazled looking woman upon it. "Oh my baby Gohan!" she cried Sotika suddenly feared that she would be sick. "Mom i'm fine, but I have to go now. I'll be home soon" he said and blasted off He might have been alittle high strong, but Sotika was begining to like the little guy.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sotika sat alone on the cold floor of the space pod. Well alone with the exception of the Namek, but he was in a coma and therefore very bad company. The ground shook as though the planet were colapsing. The woman on the videophone, who she learned was Chichi Kakerott's wife, was getting ddesprate. "Gohan" she moaned pitifly "I'm sorry your not gounded. Please just talk to me." Silence followed this. "Gohan listen to me I'M YOUR MOTHER!!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up women!" Sotika roared fianly snaping "Who was that? who's there?" Chichi demanded  
  
"I am Sotika daughter of Bardock."  
  
"What are you doing there?"  
  
"Waiting for your son currently."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Went to look for his friend?"  
  
"WELL!" boomed the women "Why aren't you out there saving my baby Gohan?!!" "Forget this!" Sotika threw her arms up in frustration and stood up "I'm outta here." "Wait no!" Chichi begged, but she was already gone 


	14. Default Chapter

Chapter 13  
  
The Grand Finaly  
  
The Namekian sky had gone a terribly dark shade of red. Lighting cracked across it, and getts of water and fire burst from the ground. the entire planet seemed to be throwing a horrible fit and Sotika recognised the symtons. NAmek was collapsing on it's self. It must have been Freeza's doing, he was good at destroying people's homes.  
  
There was no sign of the Little Guy, but Sotika wasn't quite sure what she was looking for anymore. She darted aimlessly through the sky feeling lost. Where was her place in all of this? What should she be doing, everything she'd ever had was gone and she wasn't sure where to go.  
  
A few small powerlevels showed up on her scouter destractiung her from her frantic search for meaning. Sotika looked down to a small island. On it stood a group of very confussed green men. She landed next to them and the all stepped back at the sight of her tattered armor. By now they had learned to trust no one wearing this. "Where did you come from, all the Nameks are dead." Sotika demanded The eldest stepped forward "We are just as confussed as you, not 10 minuets ago we were in another dimension. However someone seems to have brought us back."  
  
None of this made any sence to Sotika. Who brought them back? And how, the dragonballs were gone. "Look!" a namek cried pointing to the sky The green group gasped at the large lizard that had just reappeared in the sky. "The Dragon!" Sotika cried "it's back!" She ran forward and bursted into the air as fast as her exausted body would allow her. It wasn't over yet. She would fix it, she would bring back Vegeta, there was still one wish left.  
  
Another powerlevel showed up on the blue scouter, but she ignored it. But the it flashed the words: Match found, Prince Vegeta. She stoped in the air staring through the blue glass. It couldn't be. Sotika lowered herself to the ground thinking hard. Could a corps have a powerlevel, maybe the scouter was busted. She took it off and looked at the control panel. A familiar voice caught her off gaurd.  
  
Sotika turned around slowly, afraid she might wake up. Standing a few feet behind her was a biwildered looking Sayajin. He smiled at her "I'm back" Before realising she'd moved at all Sotika was in his arms. "But ... How?" she struggled "Don't know, but I'm alive. And Freeza won't kill me twice." She nodded at him. At that point he could have sudjested that they go live with the Nameks and she would have agreed. She was too over joied to have him back to really care about anything eles.  
  
The two Sayajins aproched Kakerott and Freeza. "You dog" Vegeta called "How did you doit Kakerott?" Kakerott didn't seem to suprised to see them, but Freeza had gone whiter then he already was. "Glad to see you back Vegeta. Sotika aren't you and Gohan supossed tobe gone?" Sotika didn't get a chance to explain before the pansy found his voice. "No Vegeta you're not here! I killed you! You're dead!" Vegeta just laughed "Perhaps I should show you haw alive I am."  
  
An eternal smile was haning on Sotika's face, the tables had truned and Freeza was truly fightened. She blinked, this was something she shouldn't have done. When she opened her eyes, the firery Namek was gone. She found herself in a tree. Sun light was sparkling throught the leaves of the tree, and many Nameks were milling about on the grass below.  
  
"We're back on Earth" someone called Sotika looked down to see a frazzeled looking women with ugly blue hair. The half Sayajin was standing with her. "That stupid Dragon here must have taken me from the fight." Vegeta spat he sat under the tree that Sotika was sitting in, no one had spotted her yet. And no one had seen Vegeta either, well at least the blue haired girl hadn't. "Vegeta! why didn't the Dragon leave you on Namek." "That wasn't very nice little girl." he said, it wasn't really a threat but it sure scared her and she ducked behind Picolo. "Tika" Vegeta called up "stop playing around, come down."  
  
Sotika joined Vegeta under the tree. He told her how this would work out in the end because if Namek exploded both Freeza and Kakerott would be gone, making him the most powerful being in th universe. The Nameks and humans were all worried about wherether Kakerott would make it back. And blue haired girl was really bothering Sotika, she kept looking at Vegeta. When Sotika caught this she would give her a dirty look, and Sotika began to imagine doing away with her. 


	15. Last Chapter

Chapter 15  
Until we meet again  
More the 100 days had gone by, and Sotika and Vegeta were still staying at the Brief's house. The rest was nice for a little while but Sotika tied of it quickly. The Saiyajin in her was yerning for more battles. She felt utterly useless lying around all the time. And she couldn't help but wonder why Vegeta wasn't wanting to go.  
  
She now sat in the dinning room looking out the sliding glass window. Little Gohan was in the back yard playing golf with the Nameks, while his mother yelled at him about missed homework. Vegeta was where he always was, the space pod Bulma's father had reconstructed. And Bulma was in the kitchen judging from the crash that had just issued from it.  
  
"Woman, if you keep this up there'll be no more dishes in this house." Sotika called "I don't see you helping out so don't complain!" she shrieked coming into the dinning room "I'll bet you've never done a good day of work in your life."  
  
"Women should not talk of things they know nothing about." she replied turning back to the window "And that's another thing." Bulma said moving in front of her view "Don't call me woman. It's bad enough that Vegeta does it, but you are a woman ... I assume." "Not the kind you are" Sotika smiled rising from her chair "I'm good for something other then cleaning and baring children."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And at last the dragonballs were ready for use. Everyone was standing in the backyard around the 7 orbs. The little green kid was calling forth the dragon. Vegeta stood watching off to the side, his arms wrapped around Sotika's middle. And then the dragon spoke. "The one you call Goku cannot be brought to that place because is not yet dead."  
  
Upon hearing this Vegeta let go of Sotika. "Kakerott, you didn't!" he growled "You've been off perfecting your powers while I waist my time with these morons!" She turned to him with a smile "Shall we then?" "After you."  
  
The two remaining Saiyajins bolted to the space capsule. the words Capsule Corp were printed on the side ... what was with these people? Before any of the earthlings noticed they were on board and flying back into space. That feeling, that rush came back to Sotika as the planet shrunk into a blue dot. "To think" Vegeta said walking away from the controls "All that waiting for nothing."  
  
"Why were you so bent on seeing Kakerott again? I got the impression you two weren't on good terms." she asked him "Oh!" he said as though he just realized she couldn't read his mind "Well I need to know how he became a super-saiyajin. Then I will do it, and become even stronger. And then I will kill him, that is o.k. with you right?"  
  
Sotika laughed and nodded. Kakerott had served his purpose in disposing of Freiza and anything was worth having Vegeta back to himself.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Almost a week had past and the duo was now at the former site of Namek. Vegeta had said they would find clues to Kakerott's where abouts here, but all Sotika saw was a ship mush bigger then theirs. "U.P.S. of course" Vegeta said looking at the ship "They deliver out in space?" Sotika wondered out loud "No! it's the Universal Peace Squad. And they're offering to dock us. This should be fun."  
  
Vegeta happily parked the space pod and they disembarked. A small group of people were there to welcome them. One of them wore a red uniform that drastically contrasted with the blue one's of the men around him. He spoke. "Welcome to U.P.S. ship number 5. I am Miles Bulbird, and you are?" "Prince Vegeta" "Sotika: daughter of Bardock"  
  
"Splendid" It was obvious that Miles didn't have a clue who they were, but judging from the lovely shade of blue on their faces his men did. "We are here to confirm the rumors of Freiza's demise. What brings you two to this neck of the woods?" "Looking for someone, mind if we use your radar?" Vegeta asked These manners were new to Sotika, he must have picked them up as a small boy around the Saiyajin palace. "Not a problem, right this way Prince Vegeta."  
  
Mr. Miles led them to a large room in the back of the ship. "As rude as it may seem they are saying I'm needed on deck, so I'll leave you two here." Sotika stuck her head out of the door to be certain he was gone. "What a freak!" she said "Well I'm picking up a signal from a Ginyu ship in the north quadrant, that must be how Kakerott got away."  
  
Sotika wasn't really listen, she was now looking at what had to be the most magnificent computer she had seen in her life. This thing was worlds above the technology at Freiza's. The urge was over powering and she set her fingers to the keyboard and began to search through it. There was information on each and every one of Freiza's worriers, and their current status. Meoke: deceased, Radditz: deceased, Vegeta: rebelling, Nappa: missing ...  
  
And then she came upon a file entitled Quanix. She opened it a read through. The U.P.S. now sponsored Quanix and they had relocated. Sotika thought of Riaka, she wondered what she would say I she showed up there. She was really the only friend Sotika had left, now that she was certain Vegeta was much more then that.  
  
"Alright Tika, we're outta here. Tika ... Tika ... are you ready?" Sotika clenched her fist and made up her mind. "Vegeta, I'm not coming." His eyes widened "What ... did I ..." "no Vegeta, you did nothing" She smiled "it's just ... something I gotta do."  
  
He nodded and walked up to her. "Well until we meet again." He pressed his lips to hers, and Sotika held him tight. but she would have held him tighter had she known ...... that this would be one of the last times she was aloud to kiss her love.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
A/N ok here's the deal I wrote this story close to 3 years ago and I'm a much better writer now. I have an idea for a second book to this one. There's more drama, more closure, and Vegeta isn't taken so far out of character. So reveiw this and tell me if you think I should post it.  
  
-Sotika 


End file.
